


you ain't seen nothing yet (freedom is just chaos with better lighting)

by MadHare0512



Series: How Two LAPD Officers And One Firefighter Accidently Become The Most Powerful People on Earth [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Chicago Fire, Grimm (TV), NCIS: Los Angeles, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Group chat, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: He wasn't sure why he'd been kidnapped, but he was sure he'd know soon. Street looked around at the other bodies, soon recognizing the other members of the Chaos chat. He groaned, knowing this could only end in chaos and confusion.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo, Jim Street & 20 Squad, Jim Street & Marty Deeks & Evan "Buck" Buckley, Jim Street/Molly Hicks, Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nick Burkhardt/Rosalee Calvert/Monroe, Owen Strand & TK Strand, The Chaos Crew
Series: How Two LAPD Officers And One Firefighter Accidently Become The Most Powerful People on Earth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	you ain't seen nothing yet (freedom is just chaos with better lighting)

**Author's Note:**

> The Chaos Crew refers to Street, Buck, Deeks, Matt, Diego, Nick, TK, and a few others that will show up later

you ain't seen nothing yet (freedom is just chaos with better lighting)

By: MadHare

**AU: Street and the Chaos Crew**

_"I think frankly when it comes to Chaos you ain't seen nothing yet."_ _  
~Nigel Farage_

 _"Freedom is just Chaos, with better lighting."_ _  
~Alan Dean Foster_

"Hey, Street!" Luca called as Street walked into SWAT HQ. The man in question looked over with a nod and a smile. "Listen, Hondo wants us doing drills until we get an active case, so you and I are gonna spar, okay?"

"Sounds good," Street replied.

He headed off to the locker rooms. He was the only one there when he started getting changed and therefore no one was there to warn him of the person sneaking up behind him. The last thing Street was clearly aware of was the blinding pain in his head. Street woke up with a dry mouth and a pounding headache. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew it wasn't good. He pulled himself up and looked around, spotting six other bodies around him.

He groaned, knowing this could only end in chaos and confusion. He wasn't sure why he'd been kidnapped, but he was sure he'd know soon. Street looked around at the other bodies, soon recognizing the other members of the Chaos chat. Suddenly, he remembered something from a few days ago that may help him and the others figure out of this mess.

_Street didn't often check his phone at work as the only people who would contact him regularly knew he was working today and wouldn't contact him unless in an emergency as he would do for any of them. So, he slipped away from the team when they weren't busy and checked what had gone off. Thankfully it wasn't a notification from any of the apps he had on his phone for when the paperwork was done but his shift wasn't over._

_**One new message in Chaos Crew Chat:** _

_**Burkhardt:** _ _Anyone able to track someone via picture?_

 **_Casey:_ ** _Not in Chicago_

 _**Strand:** _ _No from Texas_

 **_Deeks:_ ** _I can ask Eric to run whoever it is_

_**Burkhardt sent a photo** _

_**Burkhardt:** _ _He's been following me and my partners around for three days._

 _**Street:** _ _You have an admirer?_

 _**Burkhardt:** _ _No thanks_

 _**Casey:** _ _Been there, not fun_

 _**Buckley:** _ _Speaking from personal experience that is not a fun time_

 _**Hargreeves:** _ _You want me to come and check him out?_

 _**Burkhardt:** _ _Thanks, but no_

 _**Burkhardt:** _ _I'll let you know though_

 _**Deeks:** _ _His name's Arthur Campbell and he's recently escaped from a rehab facility. He's got priors for assault and battery and robbery_

 _**Burkhardt:** _ _Definitely no thanks_

 _**Strand:** _ _Something Grimm related maybe?_

 _**Burkhardt:** _ _Maybe_

_Street didn't think too much of it when Nick stopped replying. It was more likely that he'd gotten a case than it was that he'd been kidnapped or hurt. He also didn't think much of it when Diego didn't reply to Nick. They were lucky to get the daily check-in text and it was often that the check-in text was all they'd hear from Diego at all. They all led very crazy lives and it wasn't unusual for hours to pass where the chat wasn't active._

_**Chaotic Trio Chat:** _

_**SWATBoi:** _ _Hey, are we still meeting after our shifts?_

 _**ChaoticNeutral:** _ _I'm good for it as long as we don't get a case_

 _**FireBuck:** _ _Yeah, I cleared it with Bobby and Josh won't miss me_

 _**SWATBoi:** _ _Cool, see you soon_

_Street wasn't paying much attention, but when he felt eyes on his back, he looked up and found a man in black clothes, not unlike the man from Nick's picture staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and headed back inside HQ._

A groan pulled Street from his thoughts and he looked up. In the dim light of the small bulb swinging from the ceiling, he saw Matt was pulling himself into a sitting position. Matt looked around and spotted Street, proceeding to carefully head over to where the S.W.A.T. officer was sitting. "Any idea where we are?"

Street shook his head, "No idea. Just woke up myself."

Matt nodded, leaning back against the wall exhaustedly. "How'd whoever-it-was get you?"

Street chuckled humorlessly, "I was just getting in for my shift. Whoever it was grabbed me in the locker room and knocked me out. You?"

"Was in LA for a conference and someone came up behind me," Matt replied. "I think I was drugged, I'm definitely feeling fuzzy."

Street nodded, "Understandable."

They were interrupted by the sudden screeching of a door from somewhere off in the distance, which shocked TK Strand into consciousness. "Oh," he grasped his head, looking around, "What happened?"

"Hey, TK," Street called, waving the kid over, "Come this way. What's the last thing you remember?"

TK crawled around the other four people and settled on Buck's other side. "Heading inside for the First Responders conference. I saw Matt getting taken and was going to go help but someone grabbed me from behind, and then I blacked out."

"There was a conference? Where is it at?" Street asked, deciding that distracting them from the situation would be a good idea.

"In L.A.," Matt replied, "TK, Nick, and I were going to come by and surprise you guys. We also knew that Diego was around the area so we thought we could spend a night out together. Been a while since we've held a full conversation that wasn't through a phone screen."

Street smiled, "You guys are the best. Wish we didn't meet up again like this."

"Well, none of us consider this particularly abnormal," TK replied. "Nick sees things that others can't; Diego has the ability to curve knives by manipulating their trajectory; you, Buck, and Deeks have contacts you _definitely_ shouldn't; Matt definitely didn't have a normal childhood and I don't know many firehouses that can say they go through _half_ of the things 51 does, and my firehouse isn't much better."

"True," Street conceded.

Things got quiet after that, until another door screeched and startled Matt into shrinking back. Street understood that, truly. Having spent many nights trying to escape his father's wrath, he got being wary around powerful men. God knew there were times he still shrank away from Hondo or Hicks because he was having a bad day and their reactions reminded him too much of his father. Matt had been hurt by someone he trusted, making him fearful of things he wasn't sure about or situations he was unfamiliar with.

Street got it, really. Which was why it was easy for him to stand up and in front of the others when a too-tall, too-powerful man came in from the door that he'd originally thought was a wall. Street was a protector, which made it easier to keep himself in front of the other two as the man advanced further into the room. "Who are you?" Street asked.

"That doesn't matter," the man replied, eyes on TK to Street's right. He had a predatory gleam in his eyes that Street was sure meant something not good. He _definitely_ didn't like it directed at TK.

"Hey, what are we doing here? Where are we?" Street tried again.

The man continued looking at TK with that look that made Street want to kill him then and there. He glanced down at the still unconscious Nick with the same look and Street had to stop himself from launching himself at the man right there. "I wasn't expecting all of you, I'll be honest. But when the blonde detective mentioned a group chat, I had to get all of you."

The man walked a bit closer, going to dart around Street and try to grab TK before Buck suddenly sprang up, followed by Deeks, both of them going for the man's torso and throat. Street joined them and the man went falling with a chunk of meat ripped from his neck while there were bruises cropping up on his torso, neck, and arms and legs alongside the new scratches and cuts.

The door swung open again and two more people flooded in. Street grinned and looked back, "Matt, you and TK stay here and look after Nick and Diego. Buck, Deeks, and I will handle this." Matt looked stunned as he nodded, but Street didn't stay to make sure he was okay or that he understood. Street went running off to take care of the remaining bad guys.

With Marty at his side and Fire-Buck at his back, Street felt like he could take on God and win.

_Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew_

Matt wasn't sure when Street had gotten the ability to knock a guy unconscious, but he wasn't going to question it when he'd seen the look the first guy had given both TK and Nick.

He pulled Nick and Diego closer to him and TK, being more used to dragging dead-weight around. TK briefly checked them over for hidden injuries and then curled himself closer to Matt, who gently patted TK's knee and let the younger male curl against his shoulder.

When the Trio (as the Chaos chat so lovingly refer to them as) finally came back, all three had bloodied lips and bruises but only Street had a bloody grin. Matt didn't know if he should be wary or happy. Street took a pull out of the water bottle he'd somehow found then swallowed it down. He tossed another one to Matt and TK. "Here. Back up is on the way, it'll be here in a few. Severide, Owen, and Nick's partners are flying in by the way. I contacted them when I called Hondo. They'll be here soon."

Matt nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He loved his friends, really, but he wanted Kelly more than anything right then. He had a feeling it was the same for the others as well.

_Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew_

By the time their back-up arrived, the adrenaline was wearing off and Deeks was beginning to get sleepy.

He was blinking, trying to keep his eyes open when Kensi's voice pulled him from his thoughts. There were shouts and calls of 'NCIS', 'LAPD', and 'LAPD S.W.A.T.!' mixing in the air but Deeks only had an ear for Kensi's voice. He listened as her voice got closer and closer. When she finally appeared in the doorway and caught sight of him, he smiled.

"Deeks!" she cried with a grin. She leaned back and yelled, "In here!" Then came forward.

Deeks smiled at her, "What took you so long?"

Kensi knelt next to him with a laugh that was half-sob. "Had to track the cellphone, Street didn't give us much to go on."

Deeks just smiled and leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder. "Thanks for coming to back us up."

"Of course I did, Deeks," Kensi replied as he helped him stand. "Let's get you checked out."

_Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew_

Buck was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. That was the reason why he'd switched his emergency contact from Bobby to Maddie when things went down with the lawsuit, then to Maddie and Josh after Josh had moved in and they'd started dating. He was grateful that the team had accepted him back into their lives again, in spite of all that had happened he still loved them a lot, but he didn't want them to be a big part of his life anymore.

When they got back to S.W.A.T. HQ, Buck was happy to see Maddie and Josh waiting for him. He smiled, accepted Maddie's hug and the kiss Josh pressed to his cheek and promised to talk to them in a minute. He walked back over to Street and Deeks, pulling them into strong hugs, "I'm glad you guys are safe, but I think we should move our night to tomorrow night or maybe next week."

Street and Deeks both nodded with matching grins. Street gave him a gentle shove, "Go be with your sister and boyfriend, Fire-Buck. We'll be here tomorrow or whenever you're ready to hang out again." Deeks nodded his agreeance. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to escape the coming debrief and go home with Kensi. They headed into debriefing, Buck grabbing the rest of the Chaos Crew and pulling them into hugs as well before they walked inside. If nothing else, he was happy they'd gotten out alive.

If Buck was feeling better tomorrow, maybe he'd ask about meeting up, but for now, he'd be happy with them being alive and going home for the night.

_Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew_

Diego ducked out before the debriefing. The only thing he'd done was sleep the entire time, there was no real reason for him to be there but to tell how he'd gotten captured and for that he'd left a paper with that information and a few of the more extreme people he'd gotten jailed. He didn't want to stand in a room and listen to the men he considered more family than most of his own recount how they'd gotten captured when it would all just be brought up again on Chaos night. He wanted to get out of there and get back to doing his job. But first, he had a call to make.

He made sure he was far enough away, then scaled a roof and reached into his pocket to pull out his hardly used phone. If circumstances had been different, he would've been calling Patch. As it where he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey, stoner boy. What's up?" Diego asked, squatting down and leaning against the roof stairwell.

" _I've been busy. I'm five minutes away from another case closed. Thanks for getting me this job, Diego, Patch is super nice._ " Diego could hear the smile in Klaus's voice.

"Well Vanya was busy writing another book and Luther and Allison would never help no matter how many times we rewind," the older replied.

" _What are you calling for, D? You're not usually this chill. Did something happen in Los Angeles?"_

"Nothing more than usual, I just wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing. I'll let you get back to work, Klaus. Tell Ben I said hey." Diego sighed, feeling lighter as he listened to Klaus say goodbye. After Five had rewound time and their bodies back to being kids, they'd all sworn to do right by each other and while most of them had, Luther and Allison had been too wrapped up in each other. Diego said to Hell with them and focused on the relationships he'd wanted to keep. While he was still pretty wary of Vanya and Five, he'd gotten pretty tight with Klaus and Ben.

He let himself have a few more minutes to himself, then raced off for the motel to go over his case. Just because something happened didn't mean he stopped working. When the rest of the Chaos Crew called, he'd be there willing and ready to spend some time with them.

Right now, though, he had a man to look into about gun trafficking.

_Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew_

TK was utterly relieved when he saw his father as he came out of debriefing. He practically collapsed into the older man's arms and hugged him hard. "Thanks for coming Dad," he murmured.

"Of course, TK. What happened?"

"Saw Matt getting taken and wanted to help, but ended up getting taken myself," TK replied.

Owen hugged his son harder, "You wanna head back home or stick around a few days?"

"Another day at least, Dad. The Chaos Crew was supposed to hang out tonight, but we're moving it to tomorrow night 'cause we all got kidnapped."

"Alright. I'll let the 126 know we'll be a few days." He sighed, letting TK lean on him. "I'm happy your Chaos Crew was there at least. Speaking of, where's Street?" Owen looked around.

TK pulled back, keeping one hand on his father's arm, and pointed Street out. "Hey, Street!" he called.

Street glanced over, excused himself from his friends, then headed over. "Hey, Owen."

Owen smiled, "Hey Street. I wanted to thank you for being there for my boy today."

"Oh, it was nothing Owen. You know he's family. He'd have done the same for me," Street replied, face flushing.

TK offered a grin, "Sure, but not many people know the people you do, Street. Not everyone could've done what you did. Thanks, dude."

Street nodded, "Of course. Give me a call later, after you've rested and calmed down, okay?"

TK nodded and then looked at Owen, "I'm ready to go and sleep, Dad. Can we head out?"

Owen nodded and led TK out to the car. TK wasn't sure about who'd decided he was worth kidnapping, but he was glad it was over.

_Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew_

Nick woke up the morning after to his phone ringing. He leaned over Monroe and grabbed it, managing to get out of bed without waking his exhausted lovers, and answered it. "Burkhardt," he whispered as he headed to the kitchen attached to the living room of the hotel room they were staying in.

" _Hey, just wanted to update you on what was up with our kidnappers,_ " answered Deeks.

"Sure. What's up?"

" _So, thanks to Matt's testimony and DNA from Street, myself, and Buck, the surviving members of the kidnappers are going to be jailed. We're also working on a case for getting the person who was trying to capture me. Frank Scarli has now added associate to kidnapping and attempted murder charges to his already long jacket. He's not getting out of prison any time soon. We're still working on his partner. You doing better today?"_

"Well, my head is no longer spinning and I'm not feeling nauseous so there's that."

" _Yeah. Well, let us know if you're up for tonight. We all know Diego's going to be there and Street and Buck are good._ "

"I'm fine with going out tonight, I just don't know if Monroe and Rosalee are willing to let me go just yet. I'll let you know," Nick chuckled softly.

" _Alright. I've got to check in with Matt and we both know Severide's probably going to answer the phone instead. I'll talk to you later, alright?_ "

"Talk to you later," Nick hung up the phone and sighed, stretching his arms above his head. He headed back to the bedroom and set his phone down on the nightstand.

"Who was that, Nicky?" Monroe asked softly, blinking his eyes open.

"Just Marty. He was giving me an update on the case. They know who did it. He also asked if I was coming out tonight. You guys gonna let me?" Nick asked teasingly as he crawled back into bed and let Rosalee wrap him up in a strong hug.

"Lay in bed with us for the day and we'll see," Monroe teased back, reaching over and pulling both of his lovers closer.

_Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew~Chaos Crew_

Street thought over the last few days as he got ready for the night he and the rest of the Chaos Crew had planned.

The other two of the Trio were in the living room of the home he'd been once more sharing with Luca since he'd gotten back from Germany. In spite of Scarli's partner still being out there, Street was confident nothing would happen tonight. He pulled on his jacket and nodded to himself. They'd be meeting the rest of the Chaos Crew at the bar, along with their partners/guardians.

Street got the feeling that the Chaos Crew wouldn't be allowed to be by themselves for a _while_ , which was fine by him. After getting back home with Luca and Molly, Street was instructed not to go anywhere by himself until Deeks gave him the all-clear. Street agreed, but he wasn't going to follow it to the letter. He was fully capable of taking care of himself, just as any of the Chaos Crew were.

But, tonight he was going to forget all of that and just be himself with his old friends.

He headed downstairs and smiled at Marty and Buck. "Ready?"

Kensi and Josh were outside in the car, ready to head out whenever the other two gave them the word. Marty, who had hung himself upside down from the chair near the television, pushed himself into a handstand, then to his feet and nodded, "Ready."

Buck nodded as well, "Ready. Is Molly not coming?"

Street shook his head, "She's got a project she's working on. She thinks I'll be fine with all of you there. Hondo's going in her place, we're going to meet him at the bar."

"Let's get going, then! I'm ready to get drunk!" Buck celebrated with a grin.

Street wrapped an arm around each of their snacks and laughed with them. As they headed out to the car, they joked and carried on together. When they got to the bar, the remaining Chaos Crew members were outside, waiting patiently as they talked among themselves.

Street smiled at his friends as he got out of the car. He was happy he'd been able to save his friends, even happier that everything had turned out alright.


End file.
